Home for the holidays
by dreamseeker150
Summary: This is a YAOI! When Harry is saved by Vouldimort who in 5th year convinces Harry to join the dark after seeing the evil Dumbles does in the name of the "Light". the order still clueless to Harry's loyalties. the story begines HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Dreamseaker150; I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. The idea is mine though ….please be nice it's my first fic. Enjoy!!!!!1

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Animal speaking **

**Home for the holidays **

****

It was cold and dark not a cloud in the sky to obscure the bright moon from the dark green eyes. It looked so beautiful in all its cool glory as it sat in the sky watching over him.

'_It looks beautiful out there with no one to hold it back or dirty it!_' this young green eyed sighed.

A soft hoot was heard from a snow white owl that sat next to the boy on a perch. She nipped his ear in affection to try to cheer him up.

**My poor chick when will he find happiness. Has not those men not tortured him enough, especially the white bearded one!!! Oh how I wish I could get my claws on him and rip out his twinkling eyes!!! She seethed to herself. **

Unknown to Hedwig a worried Harry (green eyes) stared at the agitated owl.

"What's wrong girl? Thinking of Dumbl-bee again?" Asked a worried and curious Harry With a startled hoot and ashamed look at being caught, she nipped softly at his ear again to show he was correct.

"Don't worried girl it'll be ok, soon we'll be free of his old twinkling eyes. Then we can really be home for the holidays." With another sigh Harry stroked Hedwig feathers.

"Soon we'll be home and then we can see Luc again. Would you like that girl?" asked an excited Harry.

**Yes chick I am looking forward to seeing him again he had the best owl treats. –laughs- and I know how much u fancy the young dragon. He seems to share the same feelings towards you, if the smoldering looks are anything to go by. **

"Why you…" he chased her, unfortunately he was unable to get her as she flew out the window.

Bang.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!!!

"speaking"

'_thought'_

**Animal speaking**

_**Parsoltoung**_

_**Home for the Holidays**_

_**Chapter 2**_

****

_Last time:_

**BOOM!!!**

****

"What the hell was that?!!" green eyes exclaimed.

**I do not know chick but if it your "friends" then our allies are to late.** **If it's them they will ruin everything….chick we will never escape. ** Cried a distraught Hedwig.

"Shhh girl it's ok, it's not them I can hear them from here, it's not the so called 'friends who would be paid to keep me company'. It's out allies, I just know it, it has to be them." Desperately he told her to reassure her and himself.

**Shhh chick I hear someone coming. Hedwig called.**

"**Can **you tell who? What does it sound like? No wait I hear it now….it sounds like someone's....dragging something." Realization dawns on him and Hedwig, at the same time they exclame:

**Negini!!!**

Harry rushes to the door, flinging it open he sees his allies familiar. Standing aside to let her into the already to small room a hundred questions running through his mind.

'What happened? Why are they early? Was everyone alright?'

Negini seemed to read his mind.

_**Calm down snakeling everyone is well, the MADTER was informed that there was a leak in our ranks and that he let the plan slip to the **__**Birdbrains of Doom**__** and we had to act fast so. MASTER is waiting for you downstairs, he has your trunk anything else you need grab it fast we need to leave. **_

"ok Neg I had my things ready just in case. So let's get the hell out of here." Green eyes stated and moved quickly around the room, grabbing his bag and Hedwig's cage.

**Our sentiments exactly!! Cried the two familiars. **

Of course things never go as planned….

AN: hope you liked it send reviews with commentary or other ideas.

I am also looking or a beta so if anyone out there is qualified I would appreciate it if they let me know and thanks.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _**home for the holidays !!!**_


	3. AN

Hello, sorry I have not updated in a while….it is finals week so I will update after all the test are out of the way.

Here is a sneak peek for Home for the Holidays:

Electricity sparked in the air, hot breath mingling together, and sweat soaking the sheets… a cry of pleasure is let loose… "Come for me" another whispers hotly into his partner's ear…

Lol I will see you guys soon


	4. Chapter 3

Hey this is dramseaker150 sorry for the wait here is the new chapter with a side of yaoi. Also stay tuned for a new story coming out. Look to my page to find out more….please let me know if you want me to continue both stories. Thanks and enjoy!!!

"speaking"

'_thought'_

**Animal speaking**

_**Parsoltoung**_

_**Home for the Holidays**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

****

_**Recap : of course things never go as planned**_**. **

Harry went flying down the stairs with Hedwig's cage clutched in his hands, Negini close behind, as they made their way to where there lord was waiting. Tom M. Riddle ,or now more commonly known as Lord Voldimort, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking utterly bored and disgusted at the thought of being in a muggle house. He stood an imposing six foot two with deep red eyes and a sharp nose and a defined chin and cheekbones. All in all the lord was very handsome. But many never had the chance to see this beauty accept for the Lord's followers and mate, any others that tried to get close were met with a glowing green light of a forbidden curse.

"Harry, come we must go, the 'Order of the Birdbrains' is on its way and I do not want to deal with the old fool at the moment or his cotton headed followers. God knows what they will do if they saw you standing here with the 'Dark Lord'. Ha if only they knew who was the actual dark one they would cry. Pathetic." As Tom finished his tirade you could hear the sharp cracks of apperation coming from the back yard.

_**Come master we must leave there are here. **_Hissed an angry Negini.

"Yes pet I do believe you are right. Harry take my arm and hold tightly to me do not let go." Commanded Tom, as he grabbed Harry's arm as Negini wound her way up his shoulder. With a loud Bang the back door flew open but the Order was too late. The resonating crack of Tom's apperation could be heard for miles. The only other sound heard was a silent curse sent at the two men departing.

Farther away two men laded in an old house on a hill but contrary to popular belief the house in its age had its own unique beauty, especially the room they had landed in, it was once a study its aged walls of dark wood and cream colored floors brought a calm feeling to any who stepped foot in it. Well normally but for the two anxious mates it did nothing to calm them. They were startled from their worries only by the sound of apperation.

As soon as their feet touched the floor the smaller of the two collapsed in a heap.

"Harry" cried three very distraught men. One in particular ran to harry as if he was a dying man running to salvation. His long silver hair flew out behind him, as he dashed over to his green eyes side.

"Harry look at me love, look at me come on Harry, do not leave me like this." Cried a distraught blond, he was shaking his lover to try to wake him. Pulling his hand away when he felt something warm and wet on his lover's skin, blood, red and thick. As he looked from his hand to his lover Again he could see he was covered in it. His Harry lying there bleeding and he couldn't stop it. The blond could feel hands pulling him away as he tried to press his hands over the wounds to stop the bleeding, he started to fight against them but they were too strong.

"Noooo, no let go I have to save him, let me go let me go!!!!" cried the blond in his distress.

"Draco calm down, calm down, we will help him now let go." Severus stated softly as his mate worked on Harry, he set Draco aside but close enough to Harry so he could see what was going on at all times. Negini came to Draco and rapped herself around him in a comforting manner wile Severus went over to Harry and began helping Tom to try to close the wounds.

It was an hour later when they were finished patching the young man up, the young green eyes had suffered a lot of damage internal and external from the dark hex that was sent at them when they were trying to escape.

"How is he" a broken blond whispered in a silent room.

"He is fine Draco if he had been anybody else then I doubt he could have survived it. The cures used on him is known for its dark potential it was made in the time of Merlin as a last resort against the great evil of the time. It is called 'Victoria's curse'." Explained a tired Tom as he slowly rose from his kneeling position on the floor. Severus took his arm to help him up when Tom almost fell.

"Why is the curse named after a woman? And if he is ok them why is he not waking up?" asked a worried and distressed Draco.

"He is tiered and magically drained he will wake up in a few hours, he is lucky his magic protected him when it did, if it had not he would have died." Stated a weary Severus.

"Can I take him to my room then so he is more comfortable? Pleases I need to be with him and I know he would rather be with e then in a hospital room." Draco asked desperately, pleading with his eyes, almost begging them to let him take his lover back with him his room.

Tom and Severus exchanged a calm knowing gaze before they agreed and told Draco it was ok as long as Draco let Harry sleep they had no problem with it. Draco gently lifted Harry into his arms and carried him into Draco's and soon to be Harrys room. Draco placed harry gently on the bed before he to lay close to him but not close enough to wake his sleeping green eyes. Draco just laid there slowly stroking his lovers cheek lovingly before he to drifted to sleep.

Harry woke a few hours later and from the clock on the wall he could see that it was four am. Harry felt stiff as if a herd of wolves run over him, the last thing he remembered was trying to block Tom from being hit by that curse then nothing. He slowly tried to move his body piece by piece, until he went to move his arms and he felt someone else's arm around him. Harry's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright in bed. He started to panic when he did not recognize the room he was in.

Draco was shocked awake as Harry bolted up in bed, worried Draco began to look around the room to see if anyone was there that shouldn't be. Finally not seeing anything he turned to Harry.

"Harry, Harry love what's wrong, your safe were home, were with Tom and Sev now hush." Draco whispered as he gently reached out to Harry.

"Draco!!" Harry cried and went willingly into his silver eyes strong arms.

"Shhh Harry I'm here, hush now, your safe." Draco continued to whisper into his green eyes ear. As Harry began to calm down he noticed a few things about his Draco, he had become more muscular, his hair had gotten longer his face had lost the baby fat it had left, leaving a very aristocratic looking young man in its place.

"Draco you changed." Harry stated, as he ran his hand over his silvers face.

"Harry you changed to, you have grown but you are still too skinny." Draco commented as he ran his hands over Harry's broad skinny shoulders. Harry shivered at his touch. Draco noticed this and took advantage of it.

"Harry …..Harry do you want me…" Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear. Harry shivered again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said into his ear.. ….

AN

I know I said I would put the yaoi in this scene but it was almost impossible I will defiantly put it into the next one though ….promise please R&R and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola this is dreamseaker150 , I know I said the yaoi would be in the last chapter but I have it here now so all the angry yaoi fans out there please don't eat me because here it is …..YAOI!!!

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters!!!

Here is chapter 4…ENJOY!!

"speaking"

'_thought'_

**Animal speaking**

_**Parsoltoung**_

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 4**

Recap:

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said into his ear.. ….

Now:

Shivering under his Silver, Harry forgot about the order, forgot about the slight pain in his side. All he could focus on at the moment was the pleasure Draco was bringing him by running his delectable fingers up and down his sides.

"_Dr…a…co…"_moaned Harry as Draco bit down on his neck. Smirking in to the pale column of Harry's neck he licks the soft flesh and bit down again harder than before. Feeling Harry melt under his touch, Draco began to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on Harry's neck, chest and hipbone… finally he reached his prize. Harry whimpered when he felt his silvers warm breath against his straining cock. Slipping the warm organ in to his hot wet mouth…_Gasping_…Harry's hands made their way to Draco's hair. Fisting them to keep the blond in place. Draco continued a slow pace not letting his lover reach completion, his tongue slipping over the slit were he could taste Harry essence. Draco moaned at the taste

"Draco...Gasp…stop teasing me..." begged Harry when Draco made no move to quicken his pace and to bring harry the release he desperately wanted.

"Sorry love…but you have to tell me what you want… I cannot read your mind…" huskily whispering the last part into Harry's sensitive ears….

"Draco….please…_gasp….. _please let me finish_…pant…_please…" Harry pleaded as Draco made his way once again to the weeping organ.

Chuckling

"As you wish love…" Draco said huskily as he bent forward his mouth a few centimeters away from his green eyes member when…..

**GOD DAMN IT WHO MOVED THAT DAMN UMBRELLA CASE NEXT TO THE DOOR AGAIN!!!!!!!!!**

The teens jumped three feet in the air both grabbing there wands and ready for the attack… throwing on robes, the two ran down the stairs to come face to face with their 'play time' intrusion.

They were met with the sight of Sev. and Tom laughing their heads off and a mystery person fighting with the umbrella stand.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" both boys shouted as they came closer to the assembled group. Severus was the only person who regained composer long enough to explain who this mystery person was.

"Boys I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name is….."

Ik I am evil but until next time.


End file.
